monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy
Despite being prominently located at high elevations, harpies can be found across Lucidia. In-Game Description: "A slender young woman with short, pointed ears and short windswept brown hair. Her cheerful green eyes and lighthearted smile frame her cute face, displaying an abundant amount of bubbly energy in her slim body. Instead of arms and hands, she has two large wings covered in large, fluffy brown plumage. Her B cup breasts are covered in a tightly bound loop of blue silk fabric, which causes her chest to bounce delightfully with every flap of her wings. A small brace of tail feathers sprouts from just above her firm rear. A simple blue silk loincloth barely covers her pussy, the fabric tightly wrapped around her lithe looking hips. Starting from her hips moving down, her thighs are covered in more of her soft brown plumage, ending shortly before reaching her birdlike talons where her feet and ankles would normally be." Encyclopedia Entry: "A race of bird women who tend to inhabit locations with vast amounts of open air, like forests and mountains. Many are friendly, cheerful, and carefree, often trying to simply enjoy life rather than try to actively seek conflict. Their bodies are much lighter than they appear, due to a combination of natural magic and a hollow bone structure, allowing for flight. Due to their inherent magical nature, they are fairly resistant to outside magical sources, though many still belive the misconception that harpies are too air headed to be affected by magic, despite many studies done showing the contrary. Harpies will often form complex societies due in part due to necessity, as their lack of hands often inhibits their ability to perform what humans can do easily, often forcing them to rely on outside sources for commodities such as clothing, but also due in part for an intense inherent desire to socialize and be around other individuals, be they harpies, other monsters, or humans. Harpies, due to their need for socialization, will often share anything and everything they have, including food, clothing, and even mates, and it isn't uncommon to have harems form around males taken back to their nests. Due to their extreme sociability and cheerful nature, harpies often live in harmony with other species of monsters and humans, frequently establishing trade routes with other settlements around them and often acting as intermediaries between hostile factions. Care should be taken when dealing with them, however, as they are notorious thieves due to their impulsive nature and lack of understanding of personal belongings from to their social structure, which can manifest in either small belongings going missing to (rarely) attractive males being carried away as mates. Caution should always be a priority when dealing with them!" Attacks * Kiss (Basic Mouth attack, Kissing Fetish) * Feather Tease (Basic Sex attack, Monstrous Fetish) * Dive Bomb (Mouth attack, Sex/Ass Fetish, enters Face Sit Stance) * Feather Job (Sex attack, Monstrous Fetish, requires Face Sit Stance) * Face Grind (Mouth attack, Sex/Ass Fetish, Requires Face Sit Stance) * Harpy Double Trouble (Mouth assist attack, Sex/Ass Fetish, requires one Harpy in Sex Stance, enters Face Sit Stance) * Harpy Double Team (Sex assist attack, Sex Fetish, requires one Harpy in Face Sit Stance, enters Sex Stance) * Harpy Insert (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Face Sit Stance, enters Sex Stance) * Grind (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Energetic Bounce (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) Perks: * Swift Loss Scenes: Single Harpy The harpy will take advantage of your weakened state and abduct you, using you to relieve her own needs. Two Harpies The two Harpies will share you, fucking you and sitting on your face until they are both completely satisfied. Category:Mountain Category:Generic Monsters